1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus represented by a facsimile, a printer, or the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording medium in a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, is mounted on a mounting surface and transported from the mounting surface to a recording portion that performs a recording process provided on the downstream side of a feed path by a paper feed roller, recording is executed by the recording portion, and the medium is discharged from the recording apparatus by a discharge unit.
Such recording apparatuses include a paper feed roller provided at a position facing the mounting surface on which the recording medium is mounted, and a movable tray on which a mounting surface able to displace the recording medium in a direction approaching or a direction separating from the paper feed roller is provided (JP-A-2002-104678). Regulation of the number of set recording media mounted on the mounting surface is performed by edge guides provided on both side portions of the mounting surface (JP-A-2001-106362).
The recording apparatus includes a claw member that swings according to the rotation of the paper feed roller. The claw member is configured to attain a feed posture in which the claw member swings to the downstream side in the transport direction when the movable tray approaches the paper feed roller, and the feed roller feeds the recording medium to the downstream side in the transport direction, and the recording medium is able to be fed along the transport path by releasing the regulated state of the recording medium, and a standby posture in which the claw member returns from the feed posture by the paper feed roller being reversely rotated when the recording medium is transported, the recording medium is pushed back to the mounting surface of the movable tray, and the recording medium is held on the mounting surface in a state in which the movable tray is separated from the paper feed roller at times other than when the paper feed roller feeds the medium.
A sheet regulating portion is provided on the claw member. The sheet regulating portion is configured to be able to enter a facing state with the mounting surface of the movable tray, in the standby posture, and regulate the number of recording media able to be set on the movable tray.
However, in the recording apparatuses, the operation of the claw member is necessarily not only interlocked with the rotation of the paper feed roller, but is also interlocked with the operation of the movable tray that displaces in a direction approaching and separating from the paper feed roller, an interlocking mechanism for the claw member and the movable tray, a cam mechanism by which the movable tray is displaced, a locking mechanism that locks the movable tray or the like become necessary, and there is concern of the feeding mechanism of the recording medium becoming complicated or the recording apparatus increasing in size.
The recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-106362 is configured such that an upper limit regulating member that regulates the number of set recording media mounted on the mounting surface is provided at the edge guide.
However, in a case in which the number of sheets set in the recording apparatus is large, a load occurs due to contact between the sheet surface and the upper limit regulating member, thereby becoming a factor in an increase in rubbing defects or in the paper feed load, and worsening of the paper feed precision. When the upper limit regulating member is provided at the edge guide, there is concern of the recording apparatus increasing in size.